Hope for the Chosen
by KenobisGirl
Summary: A new hope for the Jedi helps prevent the deadly results of the Purge. Now the Jedi are planning to strike back. (AU, OC, Obi, Vader, Palpy)


Author: KenobisGirl  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Maybe?)  
  
Characters: OC, Obi-Wan Vader, Palpatine, etc.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this AGAIN?  
  
Well, here's another story I've been working on for awhile. The only bad thing is this is all I have. Chapters may be slow coming, but I will hopefully finish it. Feedback?  
  
***  
  
The massive, elegant ship floated in the dark expanse of deep space. The ship, called The Haven, was on its way to the capital of the galaxy, which was now partially destroyed. The ship, a huge mass of metal and glass, was a large temple for the inhabitants - those Jedi that were left when Coruscant was attacked - and was a safe place for the Jedi to live; a place where, hopefully, they would not be discovered by the newly created Empire and its minions.  
  
The Jedi living inside the great ship were many in number. They had survived the great destruction of their home with the help of one of their own Padawans. This particular Padawan, by the name of Deni Kenobi, was the son of Obi-Wan Kenobi and his wife, Brie Kenobi. After the fall of Anakin, the presumed Chosen One, he was discovered to be the true Chosen One, which should have been obvious from the beginning. The boy's extremely high midichlorian count notwithstanding, he was a Jedi of extraordinary brightness in the Force - something Anakin Skywalker lacked - and was very talented in connecting with both the Unifying Force and the Living Force.  
  
Being the offspring of Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was almost identical to him; the only difference being his eyes, which shone several different colors, complements of his mother, who had silver eyes. Anyone who knew Deni knew that his eyes were the windows to his soul; one look into his eyes and you would know exactly what the young Jedi was feeling. It was a trait that got him into trouble more times than his poor parents could count. His hair, which was the same color as his father's, was grown out slightly longer than the traditional Padawan hair style due to the fact that he considered it "dreadfully awful."  
  
Deni was extremely well liked within the Jedi order. He had charmed his way into friendships with many Jedi, including Padawans, Knights, and many Masters.  
  
One particular friend of Deni's, a Padawan by the name of Amee, was currently searching for her friend. She raced through the corridors of the ship, calling out to him. She had news of a strike that was going to occur and she knew he was bored to death of sitting around and waiting for a leg wound he had received to heal.  
  
"Deni! Where are you? Your father has been looking everywhere for you."  
  
Amee didn't have to search long, as her missing best friend stepped around the corner. Avoiding a near collision, she stopped and grabbed his arm.  
  
"You called?" Deni asked her in his core world accent.  
  
"Yes, your father needs to brief you on a strike everyone's going on."  
  
Deni gave a nod and walked with his friend down to the conference room, which was the new meeting place for what was left of the Jedi Council and Masters who came to fill in for those councilors that were lost.  
  
As they walked, Amee felt the emotions swirl around her childhood friend. Ever since he had hurt his leg in an earlier strike against the Empire, he had been feeling extremely useless and unworthy of being called the Chosen One. His parents knew of his feelings, but they trusted their son to tell them when he was ready. To Amee, though, it seemed as if his brooding had gone on long enough. Her friend was just a shadow of what he had been - his former self was very cheerful and humorous - and Amee hoped this mission would help him regain his confidence.  
  
The walk to the conference chambers was quiet - too quiet in Deni's opinion - and Deni figured it was because his friend was thinking about him. He knew his lack of confidence was hurting her and he hoped to find a way out of the mess he had placed himself in. His leg was almost fully healed and he walked with only a slight limp. The healers had cleared him for missions just the other day, which was a step toward proving himself he was worthy again.  
  
The friends came to the chamber and stepped through the open doorway, surprised at the amount of Jedi waiting inside. This was a very important mission if all Jedi that were able were in attendance.  
  
"Padawan Kenobi, Padawan Renn, glad we are you could join us," the small, green Master in the center of the large room addressed the two Padawans. Deni and Amee both blushed and gave a small bow.  
  
"Sorry, Master Yoda," Deni said a bit sheepishly. Master Yoda nodded. The two young Jedi seated themselves next to Deni's parents.  
  
"Now that everyone is in attendance, we may begin."  
  
After a small nod from the green Master, Master Windu stepped to the middle of the room.  
  
"Our mission today is espionage. We need to find out what Palpatine is planning. We don't know when he may strike out against us, and we need to be ready when he does. He caught us off guard once, but it won't happen again. We must infiltrate his palace. A team of Jedi will be assigned to infiltrate the palace, while our best pilots will be forming a diversion in the skies of Coruscant. To get past the blockade at Coruscant, we must engage in battle, while one small ship will sneak past the blockade ships.  
  
*** 


End file.
